


Truly Seen, Truly Free

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Badass!Harry, Bottom!Charlie Weasley, Bottom!Lucius Malfoy, Bottom!Severus Snape, Bottom!Tom Riddle, Dominant!Harry, F/F, Ginny and Molly Bashing, Harry not really a Potter, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Minerva Bashing, Multi, Other tags may be added, Pissed off!Harry, Plot, Possessive!Harry, Romance/Hurt/Comfort, Submissive!Charlie Weasley, Submissive!Lucius Malfoy, Submissive!Severus Snape, Submissive!Tom Riddle, Vengeful!Harry, dumbles bashing, powerful!Harry, protective!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly known as 'Four VERY Different Mates... (As well as two sons...)'</p><p>It’s Harry’s seventh year, and everything isn’t like in the books; Sirius Black is a free man and was never killed at the DoM. Harry lives with his beloved Godfather's-Remus Lupin as well-and the Dursley’s are family as well and a number of other things. The only thing that is of utmost importance right now is that Harry has come into his Inheritance, and is half Angel, and half Fyre Demon. Let’s just say he has quite a lot of submissive mates...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Inheritance and one new Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic was re-done in honour of the most wonderful andamazing Author, The_Power_of_Names!

 

 

> Harry James Potter, aged 16, is sitting on his bed at number 12 Grimmauld Place, reading one of his favourite novels, Amber, by Sue Rich; a romance novel. Just as he turns the page, the clock strikes midnight and a searing pain shoots from the bottom of his spine to the top. The novel falls from limp fingers, and he follows it onto the floor. He cries out in shock and pain and that’s when the door opens, to reveal his two Dog-fathers; Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They watch on in awe as their adopted son transforms; his hair becomes a midnight blue colour with auburn highlights, and it lengthens to about mid-back; now wavy instead of unruly. His once slightly rounded features become sharper, more prominent, and his skin turns tanned-almost bronze in colouring-and his eyes-when they open-are a brighter green, but with swirls of red, black, silver and cobalt blue in them. He also begins to grow, his height of 5’11 going to 6’1; his body filling out more.
> 
> He screams as the muscles in his back shift and snap, before two, long tears appear on his back. Through the tears, a set of dark silver, feathered wings emerge, followed closely by a black, slightly furred tail with a sharp tip at the end. His ears elongate to pointy tips, where in turn they curve slightly inward. After a few minutes, the pain stops and he groans. Remus and Sirius rush to him and help him to sit up, before helping him back onto the bed after a few minutes. Once he’s propped up against the headboard, Harry smiles slightly as Sirius and Remus sit down on the bed, facing him, “Sorry Remmie, Siri... Did I wake you?” He asks quietly. They nod, before they wince when he accidentally jars his tail. He swears before trying to will the added appendages away, which he succeeds in doing after a few minutes. Remus and Sirius look at each other before the Werewolf conjures a mirror and hands it to him. As soon as he looks in the mirror, Harry gapes, his mouth hitting the floor in shock, “I… What… How…?” He stutters. Sirius chuckles while Remus smiles and moves up the bed to lie down in Harry’s arms. Once comfortable, he begins to rattle off possibilities, “Well, obviously, either your mum or dad had Creature blood in them or their families and it’s been dormant all these years, and, with you being so powerful, it must have awakened… Or, it could just be that famous Harry Potter luck on your side…” Remus muses. Harry growls and replies, “’Harry Potter luck’ my arse…” Sirius snickers and Remus smirks lightly. He sits up and perches himself in Sirius’ lap, kissing him full on the mouth to shut him up.
> 
> Harry makes fake gagging noises before they grow serious again, “I wonder if you’re a Sub or Dom…?” Harry shrugs and Sirius taps his chin thoughtfully, “We could do the spell to test it…” He murmurs. He draws his wand and mutters an incantation, before grinning as a red glow surrounds his Godson, “You’re like me Prongslet, a Dominant!” Harry smiles and Remus grins, “I wonder what I am…?” Sirius cocks his head to the side while Remus taps his thigh thoughtfully, “By the look of it, you must be a Nephion… Which is half Angel and half Daemon…” Remus mutters, eyeing him closely. Harry nods and asks, “What do you know of my species…?”
> 
> “Well… They’re incredibly powerful and protective of their families; not to mention their possessive and have fiery tempers… They can control both Hell’s Fyre and Heaven’s Lightning… They also have Life-Mates; normally about one or two. Apart from that, not many about them is known…”
> 
> Harry nods and then he yawns tiredly, “Let’s talk about this more tomorrow, I’m exhausted…” Sirius and Remus nod before each of them kiss their fastly falling asleep son; Sirius quickly laying him down and tucking him in. They nox the lights before quietly shutting the door. They smile at each other, before heading to bed themselves.
> 
> *****
> 
> Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, a sobbing blonde haired teen is begging his mother to stop hurting him, “Please, mother! Don’t! Leave me alone! I tried! I tried to beat Granger, I really did!” He tries to ward off her blows with the whip in her hand and she whips him across his crotch, causing him to scream in pain, “You filthy whore! You didn’t try, you failed! She’s a filthy mud-blood and you let her disgrace this family…!?! No, better yet, _you_ disgraced this family!” Just as she’s about to curse him, the door to Draco’s room is blown to pieces, and Lucius Malfoy walks in, with his lover and best friend, Severus Snape. Both men look like they could burn Heaven with their fury, “Nacrissa! Step away from my son this instant! He’s just a boy! It doesn’t matter if he didn’t get better grades than Miss Granger! She’s a bright Witch and she should be proud of it! The same with Draco being a smart Wizard!” They yell and scream at each other as Severus rushes past them and to the sobbing teen on the floor. He kneels down beside him and gathers him up in his arms, “Shh... Shh, your safe Dragon, your safe. Daddy’s here and so is Papa…” He gently lifts his precious son up into his arms as he stands, “Let’s go.” He says, just as Lucius finishes casting Crucio at his wife. He nods and stalks out of the room, slamming the door behind him and following his real family out of the Manor, and to Hogwarts.
> 
> *****
> 
> It’s the next morning and Albus, Harry, Remus and Sirius are sitting at the kitchen table, talking about Harry’s Inheritance, “So, what happens with the whole Inheritance thing?” Harry asks curiously, “Well, when school starts, I’ll be informing everyone at the Welcoming Feast of your Inheritance, and you’ll also have your own personal quarters.” _Blasted Inheritance… Molly assured me that it wouldn’t activate…!_ He makes sure to keep his grandfatherly mask in place as Harry smiles, __What is up with the Headmaster…? He seems so uptight and… non-caring… “__ Heh, that is so cool!” He exclaims excitedly, cautiously watching the Headmaster. He smiles back when the Headmaster smiles tightly at him and he frowns when the old man looks away, “Now that that’s sorted, Remus, would you agree to working at the school with Sirius? As the year four’s to seven’s teacher…? Harry wrote me a letter two days ago, asking if you two could teach at Hogwarts for the year? Would you like that?” Dumbledore’s voice is slightly impatient sounding; as if he doesn’t want them to accept… Harry smiles as Remus answers in the affirmative and then Dumbledore smiles slightly and stands, “Excellent! Alright, I better be off! It’s almost time for the full moon to rise, and also there’s only a week left before school starts.” He smiles at them and then floos out.
> 
> __*****_ _
> 
> A few hours later sees Harry sitting out on the back porch, overlooking the garden while Remus and Sirius are in the basement, waiting for the full moon to rise. He sighs as he goes back to his book- _Nephion's_ -and begins to read;
> 
> **_Residence and Main Powers:_ **
> 
> _Nephion are commonly thought of as Fallen Angels, although that is not true. Nephion are beings with the powers of Daemons-Fyre and the Shadows-and Angels-Lightning and Light-whereas Fallen Angels are Angels who have displeased God and His son, Jesus. They can control at least two of the 7 Pits of Hell, and can enter and exit Heaven without being detected, even though they mainly reside in Satan's Realm, Crearn._
> 
> **_Appearance:_ **
> 
> _Although they appear Human, they're true form is that of a huge wolf-like Creature with dark, silver wings and a sharp, furry tail. The tip of the tail produces a deadly poison called_ Nox _; much like the spell which extinguishes_ Lumos _; that the Nephion uses to protect their Sub or Dominant Mate._
> 
> **_Status:_ **
> 
> _In most cases, Nephion are Dominant, but there have been the rare cases where there is a Submissive. If the Nephion is a Submissive, they won't have the Powers of Heaven, instead of only having the Powers of Hell. WIth Sub's, they are more the domestic type. These beautiful Creatures also have at least one or two mates, hence the reason why they're so protective. If the Nephion has a male mate who isn't a Creature, the mate will still be a bearer. Nephion are also incredibly rare, and are considered Dark Creatures in Wizarding Society._
> 
> **_Other Powers:_ **
> 
> _Other powers associated with Nephion are Speed, better Agility and Emotional Healing. Emotional Healing is identified as-in a way-Emotional Manipulation, where the Nephion can cure Emotional Illnesses and break Mind Blocks easily, but, can also Manipulate people into doing what they want; like the_ Imperious Curse _. The Nephion's victim cannot break free of their mind if there is a Nephion roaming around in it._
> 
> Harry sighs and closes the book, his brow furrowed in thought, _So... I'm a Daemonum Angelus...? A Nephion...?_ He taps his chin with his finger thoughtfully as he thinks through it, and then he shrugs, _Oh well... I'll sort it out tomorrow... Bed is the answer for now..._ He stands and stretches, before heading upstairs to bed.
> 
> *****
> 
> The next morning Harry wakes up early and heads downstairs to make Remus his favourite breakfast; chocolate chip pancakes, cup of hot chocolate, two waffles with chocolate topping and a chocolate muffin. After half an hour of slaving away in the kitchen, he's finished and he places the food and beverage on a tray and heads upstairs. He knocks lightly on Sirius' and Remus' bedroom door and walks in, to find Remus only just opening his eyes tiredly, "Hey Remmie... How you feeling...?" He asks quietly, smiling softly. Remus returns his smile and replies, "Tired and sore... The usual..." He shrugs and Harry places the tray on the bedside table. Then, he rights himself and helps Remus to sit up. Once comfortable against the headboard, Remus' honey coloured eyes light up at seeing the breakfast in-store for him, "Oh thank you Harry...! It looks and smells delicious!" Harry blushes slightly and smiles and hands him the tray; flicking the legs out, "I'll let you eat while I go cook Sirius' breakfast."
> 
> "Thanks again Harry..." Remus smiles beautifully and Harry kisses his forehead, happy in the knowledge he'd made one of his father's so happy.
> 
> *****
> 
> An hour later and Remus, Sirius and Harry are lying on the ground in the back yard-one on either side of him-with Harry telling them all about what he'd read last night while they were in the basement, "Also, I'm meant to have the ability of Emotional manipulation... It's a lot to take in..." He trails off, staring up at the bright blue sky while Sirius and Remus look at each other worriedly, "Harry...? Are you okay...?" Remus asks, concerned, "I'm fine Rem, I just... I just don't know... And the thing with the mate...? What? Are they meant to love me like no other or something...? I just... It's going to take some time is all..." Remus nods and hugs Harry close to him, allowing the taller-yet younger and sometimes less mature-male bury his face in his chest. They lie like that for a time, thinking, silent and relaxing, letting the world swirl around them.


	2. Hogwarts and Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets used to classes, and you briefly meet one of his mates, as well as two others! Have fun with it! Finally edited it! Yas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read it... Like it... Love it... Kudos it...!

Harry yawns as he opens his eyes, blinking as he realises today is Remus’ birthday, and that he has a party to organize and get ready for. He grins happily as he jumps out of bed, grabbing his favourite pair of black ripped jeans, his Slytherin green t-shirt with the black snake coiled around it, a pair of white ankle socks and his black connies before heading into the shower, emerging half an hour later, wearing his favourite black beanie and grey scarf.

He heads downstairs and into the living room, calling Kreacher to him and telling him what he wants cooked, before shooing the House-Elf into the kitchen to begin. He turns back to the living room and waves his hand, smiling slightly when the furniture moves to the side and two big tables appear, a blue iris coloured table cloth draped over the both of them nicely; Remus’ favourite colour. Next, he conjures up streamers and balloons and has them float to where he wants them, a big, colourful banner hanging with the words, “Happy 39th Birthday Remmie!” He smiles slightly as he continues to get the living room ready, before heading up to his room to grab the presents he’d gotten for said Were.

*~*

Sirius smirks as he kisses Remus on the lips before showing him downstairs to the living room, before taking the blind fold off of him and switching on the lights. There’s a chorus of, “SURPRISE REMMIE!!!” And the poor man jumps, his honey brown eyes wide as a comet, “Who…?” He whispers, touched. Sirius smiles slightly and points over to Harry, whom smiles lovingly at him and walks over, scooping Remus into his arms and kissing his forehead, “Happy birthday Remmie…” He murmurs, smiling.

Remus grins and kisses his cheek, pouting that he has to stand on his tip toes now that Harry is taller, “Humph… I liked it better when you were shorter…” Harry snorts and replies, his eyes sparkling with mirth, “Hah, you wish Shortie…” Before ducking away so Remus couldn’t hit him. Everyone laughs and then they all lead Remus to the table loaded with food, the other one with presents, and the party begins.

*~*

Hours later, everyone is gone and Remus and Sirius are snuggling on the couch, talking quietly to themselves as Harry showers and readies for bed. Once he’s finished, he heads downstairs and gives them each a hug and kiss to the cheek, telling them good night and to have sweet dreams. They say it back and smile as they watch their son head upstairs to bed, Remus’ heart wishing he was called Mama instead of Remmie.

*~*

After the party, Remus and Sirius began to teach Harry how to use his abilities, and also defence; both Magical and Muggle. They trained well into the night, only stopping for meals and the like, sleeping only when forced to by sheer exhaustion. With this year promising no reprieve from Voldemort, they all wanted to be able to look after themselves, and their loved ones, even though they never knew what Fate has in store for her little Boy Wonder.

*~*

A month later finds Harry sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, on the way to said school for his seventh year, reading while his friends-Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley-argue. He shakes his head in amusement as he looks over his Potions essay, just as the door to their compartment slides open and in comes Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and the youngest Weasley, Ginerva. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville internally groan in annoyance as she sits down and asks them how their holidays were, with Ron scowling at her.

*~*

Hours later, they arrive at the school and head into the Great Hall, sitting down at the Lions Table-or in Luna's case, the Eagle's. As they sit down, Dumbledore stands and gives the annual start of year speech, but, with an added warning; "Before we dig into our feast my students, there is one more thing I must warn you about... Mr Harry Potter has come into his Creature Inheritance over the summer and has yet to find his Mate. He is a Dominant, so be wary of him. Thank you, and dig in." He sits down with a huff and turns to Minerva and begins to talk to her in hushed tones.

 

Severus and his lover, Lucius, look over to the Snake's and smile when they see their son, Draco, conversing with Blaise. They frown, however, when Parkinson pulls his attention away from his best friend and begins to harass him. Draco swallows nervously and Blaise tries to get Pansy to leave them alone. Over at the Gryffindor Table, Harry watches the scene with annoyance and sends a Mild Stinging Hex at Parkinson. She yelps loudly and Ron, Neville, Hermione and himself snicker. They watch as Malfoy turns to them and nods his thanks to Harry, who in turn smiles softly, surprising the blonde. They go back to their meals, and once finished twenty minutes later, they head up to Gryffindor Tower and to bed.

*~*

Harry rolls over in his sleep, before yelping in surprise when two bodies land on top of him, with one of them burying himself into his back. He turns and opens his eyes, pulling Seamus close and hugging him tightly, "Hey Seam... Dean..." He mumbles sleepily. They grin with mischief and he groans, "I have to put up with you for what...? Nine, ten months...?" They grin again and he shoves them off of him. They land on the floor with a thud and Ron and Neville snicker. Harry gets up and grabs his school uniform as well as his toiletries and heads into the bathroom to shower.

 

He comes out fifteen minutes later, dressed and groomed-under his robes he's wearing a crimson silk, button up shirt, silver slacks and black, dragon-hide boots-his hair braided. He grins at them and grabs his book-bag and they head down to breakfast, talking and laughing. They arrive a few minutes later and sit down across from Hermione, Parvati and Lavender. Harry grabs two pieces of toast and three pieces of pineapple and munches on said fruit while he butters and jam-ifies his toast, while he listens to Hermione rattle off about her classes, "I can't wait for Ancient Runes! It's going to be so interesting...!" Everyone rolls their eyes in amusement as she continues to talk.

 

Harry takes a bite of toast and munches on it as he looks around the Great Hall, noticing Dumbledore's absence, _Strange... Why wouldn't the Headmaster be here...?_ He cocks his head to the side as he thinks, and then he's tapped on the shoulder. He swallows and turns, to find the Weaslette smiling sweetly at him, "Hello Harry... Mind if I sit...?" He goes to say yes, but she sits next to him before he can even utter a single word. He huffs in annoyance, but turns back towards Hermione, clearly ignoring the red head. She scowls lightly at his back, and then McGonagall appears with their timetables. Harry looks over his and smiles as he sees he has double Potions with the Slytherin's. Ginny looks at his timetable and sneers, "Snake's...? I feel sorry for you..." She bats her eyelashes at him and he raises an eyebrow in question, "Why...? I'm rather good at Potions." He stands and grabs his book bag and heads off to said subject, Hermione and Seamus following, trying to contain their laughter at the confused look on her face.

*~*

Meanwhile, in the Chamber of Secrets, a certain blue eyed young man with soft, pale and aristocratic features is screaming in pain, sobbing and begging the Headmaster to leave him alone, to let him go and live his life, whilst his soul is screaming for his Alpha mate, but knowing without a doubt that they will never want him, no matter _how_ much they’re needed…

*~*

Harry, Hermione and Seamus are sitting in Potions, talking, as the whole class waits for Snape; they don't have to wait long. The door opens and bangs against the wall, causing nearly everyone to jump in surprise. Severus stalks to the front of the classroom and spins around, his usual sneer in place, "Alright you sorry excuses for students. This year we are learning about the most powerful Love Potion, Amortentia, which is the most powerful in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker, and it has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, as steam rises from it in characteristic spirals. Also, this Potion is highly illegal to use for any... Malicious... Reasons..."

 

He glares at them all and then he continues, walking around the classroom as he goes, "Another Potion we will be studying is Felix Felicis; also called 'Liquid Luck'. It makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempt will be successful. It is also highly dangerous and highly toxic in large quantities and is also a banned substance in all organised competitions, such as Quidditch, along with all other methods of cheating. It is very difficult to make, disastrous if made wrong, and requires six months to stew before it is ready to be consumed." As he talks, he watches the green eyed beauty writing all of this down. He swallows as a lump forms in his throat, _What am I thinking...? I love Lucius, I can't be looking at Harry...! Hang on... When did Potter become Harry...!?_ He shakes his head and continues around the room, making sure he can still see Harry,

 

"The last Potion you will be learning will be the Love Potion Antidote, which is the antidote that cures the symptoms of the Love Potion. It is described as a clear liquid and is not that hard to brew for you dunderheads. Today, however, you will be reading chapters 1-2 from your textbooks, so you can actually understand what I've been saying; seeing as your brains are about as big as a speck of dust..." Harry hides a smile at the last part, surprising Draco who was watching him from the corner of his eye, _Odd..._ They begin to read their textbooks, no sound being uttered, other than pages turning and quills scratching as people take notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chap is amzaeballs and is again done with the help of The_Power_of_Names! You rock!


	3. Him noticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus tries to avoid staring and noticing Harry as the weeks fly by...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only going to be short, seeing as it's an interlude... :D

>  
> 
> As the weeks went by, it grew harder and harder for Severus to not watch Harry in class and out of it. He would either follow the young man with his eyes or follow him manually. He'd be lying there at night and thinking about what it would be like to be held by those strong arms, how it would feel to be on the receiving end of that smile, of those eyes. He would lay in Lucius' arms and sob his heart out as he told Lucius about his problem, about how he loved him-Lucius-but was quickly falling for Harry. He would scream in mental pain as he knows Harry will never want him; even if they were mates.
> 
> *****
> 
> One night, Severus sits Lucius down and asks if they can talk. The blonde smiles slightly and nods, before he pulls Severus to him. Said Potions Guru takes a deep breath before he ploughs ahead, his mind spinning slightly, "Luc...? What are your thoughts on my current... predicament...? To do with Harry...?" He looks up at Lucius, to find said man with a thoughtful expression on his face, "I will admit... I like him too but I'm mainly afraid that he'll take you away from me... That you'll just... dump Draco and I and leave us... Will you...?" Severus smiles slightly and sits up and pulls Lucius close, carding his long, slender fingers through the blonde locks,
> 
> "I will never leave you and Dragon, Luc... You guys are my family... Harry would just be... an addition... to us... And besides... Have you seen the way he's been protecting Draco lately!? He's been watching over him and is always there when needed..." Lucius nods and sighs, before he makes a decision, "If he pursues you, say yes... If he pursues us both, we'll say yes... Deal...?" Severus nods and kisses his love's cheek before saying, "And if he pursues you, say yes..." They lie together peacefully, thinking about the next day of classes.
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Two chapters in one day! Whoo! R & R!


	4. His Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh...

> During the weeks at school, Harry started to notice a fluttering feeling in his chest whenever he saw Severus Snape staring at him, or when he noticed the man following him. So far, all he'd found out about the feeling in his chest was zilch; apart from a measley paragraph talking about the mate notifications. He scowls as he knocks on Remus' and Sirius' office door and enters, "Hey Remmie, Siri, how are you...?" He shuts the door and smiles tiredly at them, "We're good Harry, you...?" Remus asks as he hugs Harry around the waist, burying his face in said young man's neck and breathing in his cub's scent. Harry smiles and wraps his arms around Remus as he guides them back to the couch.
> 
>  
> 
> They sit and Harry ends up cuddling against Sirius with Remus holding his hand, "What's up Prongslet...? You're never this cuddly..." Harry sighs and replies, his eyes closing, "I have this fluttery feeling in my chest, and it only appears whenever Severus is around... Rem, do you have any idea why...?" Said man nods and smiles slightly, "Sounds like he's your mate Harry..." Said young man sits bolt upright and palms his forehead, "Of course! Thanks Rem! See you guys in class tomorrow!" He jumps up and rushes out of the room.
> 
>  
> 
> *****
> 
>  
> 
> Severus wipes his eyes as he stares into the fire, a cup of tea held firmly in a trembling hand. Lucius had gone back to Malfoy Manor that very morning, after finding out Nacrissa had gone to France for a time. He runs a hand through his slightly greasy hair and sniffles, He'll never want me... I've fallen for him! I'm such an idiot! He shakes his head and leans forward to place his cup on the coffee table. He stands and approaches the fireplace, looking at a picture of him and Lily when they were in their fourth year, "Oh Lily... I wish you were here... I could ask you for advice and I could lie with you as you hold me... I miss you Lils... You were my only friend and you were my sister... Lily..." Tears trail down his cheeks as warm, tanned, strong arms encircle them around his wait, a hand rubbing soothing circles on his flat stomach. He turns around and gasps when he sees the young man of his thoughts, "Potter...?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Mm...?"
> 
>  
> 
> "What-what are you...?"
> 
>  
> 
> Harry smiles and tugs him back over to the couch, where he sits him down. He plops himself next to his little Sub and takes his pale hands in his, rubbing soothing circles over his hands, "I'vee noticed you watching and following me Severus, and when you do, I get this fluttering feeling in my chest..." Severus swallows nevously as Harry pauses, seeming to gather his thoughts, "I went to Remus and Sirius tonight to see if they knew anything, seeing as I couldn't really think of anything. Rem told me that it probably means you're my mate... I know for a fact that he's right..."
> 
>  
> 
> Severus gasps in surprise, his hope and fear shining in his onyx orbs, "I'm-I'm your mate...? Your Submissive...?" His voice is small and shaky and Harry smiles softly at him, stroking the man's cheek with his knuckles, "Yes Love, you are..." Severus swallows nervously, before leaning into the touch and closing his eyes. He yawns after a few minutes, blushing furiously when Harry chuckles, "Before I let you go to bed, this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch with me...?"
> 
>  
> 
> Severus smiles shyly and nods, shoving the traitorous voice in the back of his head saying that this was a trick and that he was going to be left behind. He nods and Harry smiles, before kissing his hand and standing and then exiting. Severus smiles and jumps up and writes a quick note to Lucius, before calling his personal House-Elf, Coco, to deliver it.
> 
>  
> 
> Once she pops out he goes and gets ready for bed, before actually lying down and succumbing to Morpheus' realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying it...?


	5. Their Date and a Blow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus go on their first date and Harry is confronted by a Weasley...

> A week later sees Harry getting ready for his date with Severus. He's wearing creme slacks, dark, emerald green silk button up shirt and a black business jacket; which is open. On his feet are his black, dragon-hide boots and his hair is braided and hanging over his right shoulder. He smiles slightly at his reflection before he exits his room and comes out into the living room. He smiles when he sees Hermione and Ron sitting on the couch, both of them beaming at him as he comes out. He smiles nervously back and Ron comes over.
> 
> He straightens Harry's jacket and hands said man the gift he'd gotten Severus, "You'll do fine..." He says reassuringly. Harry nods and takes the gift gently before heading out. He heads towards the Entrance Hall, where he finds Severus waiting for him in midnight blue slacks, a grey business shirt and a cloak. He smiles slightly as he taps his mate on the shoulder.
> 
> Severus startles and turns around, to come face to face with Harry. He smiles shyly, a small blush dusting his cheeks, "Hello Harry..." He murmurs timidly and said young man smiles softly, "Hello Severus... I have something for you..." He hands him the Slytherin green wrapped box and watches as Severus' eyes light up at the sight of said object. He turns to Harry and thanks him before taking it and opening it. He takes a breath and unwraps it, gasping when he sees the brand, "C-Cartier...?" He asks weakly. Harry smiles and nods and urges him to open it.
> 
> Severus complies and gasps when he sees the pure silver necklace sitting on a small cushion. Attached to the necklace is a white gold panther with onyx as the eyes. The claws are the same as the eyes, with the tip of the tail in gold. He swallows past the lump in his throat and turns to Harry, his eyes shining with unshed tears, "Thank you Harry..." He breathes. Harry smiles softly and takes the necklace from the box and places it around his neck, "You're most welcome Panther." He takes his mate's hand in his and they leave, heading towards Hogsmeade and Madame Rosmerta's.
> 
> *****
> 
> Dumbledore sighs as he pulls out of Tom, letting thwe poor man fall to the floor with a small _thud_ , his malnourished frame soaked with sweat and tears; as well as blood. He crawls away from Dumbledore and lies down in his corner, " Thank you for your _wonderful_ performance my boy..." Dumbledore sneers as he does his pants up. Tom whimpers quietly before giving the expected response; "Y-you're welcome M-Master..." Crocodile tears well up in his eyes as Dumbledore leaves, and he begins to sob quietly, his soul screaming for his Alpha mate...
> 
> *****
> 
> Harry and Severus arrive at Rosmerta's a little while later to be escorted to their reserved table by Gordon; her son. They sit down and said young man hugs his Uncle Harry before running off to get his mother. Harry watches the nine year old closely to make sure no-one touches him before he turns his attention to his confused mate, "Gordie is Ross' son. She's like a sister to me and Gordie's my honorary nephew."
> 
> Severus nods in understanding and smiles. Harry grins before picking up the menu and beginning to peruse it; Severus doing the same. Ten minutes later a dishevelled Rosmerta approaches their table, her brown eyes holding a mischievous glint in them, making Harry suspicious, "Okay Ross... What are you planning...?" She looks at him, her expression indignant and he raises an eyebrow at her, causing her to blush lightly, "Nothing... Anyway! I see you've found one of your mates...?" She indicates Severus and said Potions Guru blushes.
> 
> She smiles at him kindly before turning back to Harry, "Yes, I have..." He glares at her in warning and she grins, "The usual or today's special hun...?" She asks him kindly. He purses his lips before replying, "I'll have my usual Ross... Sev, what do you want love...?" Said older male swallows and answers, his voice hesitant, "Can I please have the lamb and rosemary pie with chips please...?" Harry smiles at him and Rosmerta nods, "He'll also have a chocolate milshake thanks Ross and I'll have coke..." She nods again and leaves them to talk while she heads into the kitchen to get her husband to begin cooking.
> 
> Harry turns his attention back to Severus and frowns when he sees said man's head bent. He takes his mate's hands in his and begins to rub soothing circles over the man's knuckles, "Sev...?" He queries, "Yes Harry...?"
> 
> "Are you alright...?"
> 
> "I'm-I'm fine..."
> 
> Harry shakes his head and stands and kneels beside Severus, gently tilting his mate's head up. When he does, his eyes soften when he sees the tears in the beautiful, onyx orbs, "Severus...? What's wrong...?" Said man swallows and takes a breath to steady himself before he replies, "I'm just a little overwhelmed... You allowed me to order what I wanted and you even knew which drink I would've ordered if I had been allowed... You're taking this slow and not preassuring me and you're being considerate and concerned for my well-being! I'm just... Confused, hopeful and scared..." He trails off with a blush and Harry smiles softly, "This is about you Severus, not me and what I want, but you... I want to make this easy on you and how you see things... I don't want to preassure you because I care about you..."
> 
> Severus nods, his hope in his eyes shining through and Harry smiles. He looks over towards the kitchen doors and sees Ross head straight towards them, "We'll talk more about this later Love... Our lunch is here..." He stands and kisses Severus' knuckles lovingly before sitting down. They're served their lunches-Harry's being pumpkin soup, bread and a burger-and they dig in.
> 
> *****
> 
> Ginny sighs angrily as she reads through her borther's seventh year Potions textbook, trying to find the section on the Love Potion, Amortentia. She finally locates it and begins to write it out. Once finished, she shuts the book and shoves it back in it's place. She snatches her bookbag up and rushes out of the boy's dorms, not realizing a letter had fallen out of said bag.
> 
> *****
> 
> Harry and Severus walk through the doors of Hogwarts at about 4pm, laughing with Severus tucked under Harry's arm. He rests his head on Harry's shoulder and sighs in content. Harry smiles and kisses his raven locks, chuckling when Severus looks up at him to glare at him slightly. Just as he's about to say something, the Weaslette sees him and comes over, her eyes wide with horror when she sees Severus under her Harry's arm, _I should be there! How dare he take my place!?_ Her face reddens slightly and she storms up to them and yanks Severus away from Harry. Said Potions Master cries out as he's thrown into the stone wall and slides down it.
> 
> He whimpers in fear and pain as he has a flashback.
> 
> Meanwhile, Harry's glaring death at the red-headed chit, trying to stop himself from changing, "Don't ever touch him again Weaslette... He's mine..." He goes to turn away from her and head towards his mate, when he suddenly stops when he feels a hand on his arm, "Harry...! Don't be angry! Why would you want a filthy Death Eater like Snape...?! He's just a whore. Everyone knows that!" Harry sees red and he backhands her across the face, sending her flying into thee stonewall behind her.
> 
> She cries out as she hits it and he speeds towards her and picks her up by the collar, effectively choking her, "Ever degrade my mate again Weaslette, and I'll do more than backhand you, understand...?" His voice is low and menacing and his eyes are black, his tail flicking about agitatedly as his creature fights to get to their trembling, hurt and scared submissive. Harry drops the Whore of Gryffindor and slowly approaches his mate.
> 
> Once he's directly in front of him, he kneels down and coaxes his beauty to look up. When he does, Harry's heart clenches painfully; Severus' eyes are glazed over and full of fear, his normally pale skin white and sweat dripping down his brow. Harry smiles sadly and picks his love up and carries him to his chambers, all the while fuming.


	6. Some Manipulations are Founded

 

 

> Tom wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, his body aching all over. It's been quite a few days since Dumbledore had allowed him to eat or drink, and he was tired; oh so tired... He was scared to say the least. Ever since he was young, he'd been beaten by the younger and older children at the orphanage where he'd been living, as well as by the orphanage staff.
> 
> When he turned 11, he was excited to be going to Hogwarts, but, when he arrived, he was immediately accosted by McGonagall and then Dumbledore, before being sent back to his rooms. This happened every night for the seven years he was attending said school.
> 
> When he graduated, he thought Dumbledore and McGonagall would let him go, but, he soon found out that he would be locked up for four years to pleasure his 'Master's' before he was allowed to escape.
> 
> He was free-even if he was in hiding-for the first time in years. He'd been careful, but, somehow, at the age of 22, Nacrissa Malfoy nee Black had attacked him and subdued him, before taking him back to Malfoy Manor, where he spent almost 13 years in her presence.
> 
> The year Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, he was taken back to McGonagall and Dumbledore, _Imperio_ -ed to try to kill the Potter boy...
> 
> He sighs forlornly as he feels the never-ending ache inside of his chest, where the link between his Alpha mate should be... He sniffles delicately, before he hears the door open to his chamber. He whimpers quietly as he listens to the familiar yet malicious footsteps approach him, before he's shoved roughly onto his knees. He whimpers and sends a silent prayer up to the Fates that he doesn't get pregnant; the same prayer he says every time.
> 
> *****
> 
> Harry sighs as he tucks Severus into said man's bed, before leaning down and kissing his forehead. He exits the room-shutting the door as he leaves-and heads out into the living room, where he finds Lucius Malfoy staring into the fire. He smiles slightly as he approaches the distracted man and taps him on the shoulder gently. He startles and glares at the grinning youth before him and he rolls his eyes, "I take it you're leaving now...?" He drawls. Harry nods, his face serious, "Yes, I am... I'm not going to push something that he's not ready for."
> 
> Lucius nods and stands and sees Harry out. They shake hands and talk for a few minutes, before Harry takes his leave. Lucius shuts the door with a forlorn sigh as he realises Harry would never want him. How wrong he is...
> 
> *****
> 
> Harry flops down on his bed in his chambers, frowning as he tries to recall anything amiss with the Headmaster, _Ever since last year he's been acting odd... Different mood swings... One minute he'll be all jolly and grandfatherly and the next he's like he hates everyone and everything... Or, he'll be like everyone is under him... Come to think of it... McGonagall's been like that too... I wonder...?_ He sighs as he gets ready for bed, before he lies down and succumbs to Morpheus' realm.
> 
> *****
> 
> The next morning, a woman with long, dark hair and cobalt blue eyes, enters the Leaky Cauldron, asking for Rosmerta. Said woman comes over to the stranger and eyes her curiously, "How can I help you ma'am?" She asks. The woman smiles slightly, showing the tip of a sharp fang, "I'm looking for a man by the name of Severus Snape... Know where I can find him...?" Her voice is musical sounding and soft. Rosmerta's eyes widening, realization dawning, "Kar...?" She whispers.
> 
> The woman-Karor Gremory-Prince-smiles slightly, "Yes, it's me... Any idea where I can find my nephew...?"
> 
> Rosmerta nods and replies, "Hogwarts... He was here about two, three days' ago on a date with Harry... They're mates..." Karor smiles softly, knowing her little nephew is in good hands, "Can you get a meeting with them both for me...? I used to try contacting Severus when he was a child, but Eileen never allowed him to know I exist. I've also tried contacting Severus since he started teaching at Hogwarts, but that twinkling eyed baffoon of a Headmaster kept blocking any attempts..."
> 
> Rosmerta frowns before nodding, "I'll contact Shade and get him to come here on Saturday morning and to bring Raven with him..." Karor nods and books a room for herself, eagerly awaiting Saturday; which is only three days away...
> 
> *****
> 
> Harry yawns as he rises for the day and heads into the bathroom for a shower. Ten minutes later, a clean, re-energised and dressed-in black jeans, a form fitting crimson shirt and black, dragon-hide boots-Harry James Potter enters his living room, to find a certain red tailed hawk sitting on the cherry wood coffee table, _Karor's hawk..._ He approaches the magnificant bird and strokes his feathers, "Hello there Akoni... What do you have for me...?" Said hawk nips his fingers gently before sticking his leg out.
> 
> Harry smiles when he sees the rolled up parchment and undoes it from said animals leg. He sits down on the beige sofa and coaxes Akoni to perch himself on his shoulder. Said bird does and harry undoes the parchment and begins to read;
> 
> _Shade,_
> 
> _Nightmare is here and she's asking to see Raven... All will be explained on Saturday, at 7:30am..._
> 
> _Be here,_
> 
> _Sealed_
> 
> He frowns as he re-reads through the short, cryptic note and he nods, before penning a letter in the affirmative. He ties the parchment back onto Akoni's leg before he shoos the young bird away. He shakes his head, wondering why Karor is demanding to see Severus.
> 
> *****
> 
> "Mum...?" Ginny asks her mother as she steps through the floo and into the Weasley kitchen, "Yes dear...?"
> 
> "Can you make me Amortentia so I can give it to Harry...? Snape has taken him from me and I want him back! The little Death Eater whore has taken my Harry from me and it's not fair!" Ginny screaches, "Also, Albus promised me the title of Lady Potter-Black and how can I become rich and famous if Snape has taken Harry from me...!?" She whines. Molly _tsk_ 's in sympathy and hugs her daughter close, "I will definitely do that for you sweetie... Now, do you have the recipe and list of ingredients...?" Ginny nods and digs out the parchment with said recipe and ingredients and hands it to her mother, "Here."
> 
> Molly takes it and looks it over and nods to herself, "I have most of the ingridients... Don't worry honey, you'll have Harry back soon..."
> 
> Ginny smiles winningly and heads back through the floo.
> 
> *****
> 
> Meanwhile, Ron comes back into the boy's dorm in Gryffindor Tower from the bathroom, to find a piece of parchment lying on the ground, forgotten under Neville's bed. He bends and picks it up, and when he notices the handwriting, he opens it and begins to read;
> 
> _Ginerva,_
> 
> _Seeing as Snape is Mr Potter's mate, we need to make sure that they don't consummate the Bond... Go into the boy's seventh year dorm and look through your brother's Potions Textbook, and find the section on the Love Potion, Amortentia, and copy the recipe and ingrdients out and then take it to your mother. Have her brew it. You may use my fireplace._
> 
> _Good luck,_
> 
> _Albus Dumbledore_
> 
> Ron's face goes from pale in shock, to redder than his hair in anger. He stops to think for a minute, before he races out the door, the letter tucked safely into his robes.
> 
>  


	7. Meetings and a Plan for Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeh...

> Three days' later, and Harry and Severus are heading towards the Three Broomsticks; said Potions Guru gripping Harry's hand tightly in nervousness. They arrive within fifteen minutes with five to spare and Severus is sweating slightly. Harry turns to his little Sub and brings their joined hands to his mouth; kissing Severus' knuckles lovingly, "You'll be fine..." Severus swallows and nods and then they enter. As they go in, Harry notices a woman with dark black hair, cobalt blue eyes, sharp features, tall and slender, wearing black-leather pants, dragon-hide boots, cloak and silk shirt. He tugs Severus over to her and she stands and hugs Harry; being slightly taller. Severus gulps inaudibly and she turns and nods to him, "Hello Severus..." She says, holding out her hand.
> 
> He swallows and shakes the offered limb, noticing how cold it is. They sit down and order drinks-Karor, red wine, Harry, firewhiskey and Severus, butterbeer. Karor turns to Severus and smiles slightly before saying, "Severus, my name is Karor Rosalinda Gremory-Prince. My mother was a Gremory, my father a Prince. Ever since your mother was disowned by the Heads of Prince Family of the time-her parents-I tried to contact her... My efforts increased, however, when I found out she'd had a little boy-you. I knew your mother would need help to raise you, seeing as she never really did like children... Alas, she never listened to me and in all intents and purposes, told me to fuck off... I stopped trying after your 11th birthday, but I never forgot you... After your 21st, I started trying again, but your buffoon of a Headmaster and employer sent all of your letters from me back..."
> 
> Here, she pauses to gather her thoughts. Severus takes a breath and a swig of his butterbeer before turning his attention back to the woman in front of him as she starts speaking again, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to get to know you... If you don't ever want to see me as family, I will settle for friends... If you don't want to know me at all, then I'll respect that..." Severus nods to indicate he understands before Harry interrupts, "Why wait until now Kar? You've had plenty of opportunities to come and see him... Why wait til now...?"
> 
> She smiles slightly in his direction and then she replies, her cobalt gaze on her youngest nephew, "I've tried... Every time I came here to see you, Severus, Dumbles would turn me away and I'd have to leave... Believe me, I've tried... Countless times..." Severus nods and then he takes a breath before he asks, "In the Prince Hierarchy, where do I stand...? And where do you stand...?" She smiles at his questions, before stating, her right hand held up by her face, in a fist, "I, Karor Rosalinda Gremory-Prince, Head of the Prince and Gremory Families, hereby reinstate Severus Tobias Prince-Snape into the family." They gape at her as a golden light surrounds Severus and Karor and she smirks.
> 
>  
> 
> Harry closes his mouth and asks, "Since when...!?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Since Thadius was killed ten months ago... Next in line really..."
> 
>  
> 
> Severus finally closes his mouth and her smirk broadens. She flags down a waiter, waiter and they order, and within fifteen minutes, they're enjoying a nice brunch.
> 
> *****
> 
> An hour later Severus and Harry are just entering the Entrance Hall when they barge into an angry and upset Ron, "Ron...? What's up mate...?" Said redhead takes a breath and shoves the letter to Ginny from Dumbles into Harry's hand, "This is what's wrong..." Harry frowns and he begins to read, becoming angrier and angrier by the second, "Alright... Get the H.A. together and we'll meet in RoR... We need to have a meeting... Sev, go get Draco Malfoy and his goons... I have a bad feeling about this..." Each man nods to the other before dispersing, Harry quickly penning a letter in his head.
> 
> *****
> 
> Half an hour later, the Inner Circle of Hogwarts Army-H.A.-Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott and-even though she _is_ part of the I.C.-Karor are sitting in the RoR, discussing the disturbing letter Ron had found, "So, Weaslette is against you and my Uncle...?" Draco asks, looking worried and scared. Harry smiles at him and nods, his eyes soft but with a hard edge to them, "Yes, she is... But, I'm not going to let anything happen to him... Or your father for that matter..."
> 
> "Why though...!? Why are you protecting my father and I...!? All we've ever done to you is hurt you!"
> 
> Harry nods in acknowledgement of the statement before he replies, "True, but, I've also hurt you and your father... Plus, you're important to Severus and I'm not going to allow his family to suffer if I can stop it..." Lucius and Draco gape at him and he rolls his, causing Karor to stifle a giggle, her blue eyes shining with mirth. Harry glares at her and she winks flirtatiously.
> 
> He shakes his head in exasperation before ploughing ahead, "Alright... From now on, you're all to check your food and drinks before you consume them... I know Amortentia is directeed at me, but, Dumby knows that every Slytherin is important to Severus... We can't have you guys getting hurt, or I swear, I will destroy Dumbledore in more ways than one..." He snarls, his green eyes flashing with malicious intent. Karor voices her agreement and they shake on it. The Slytherin's look at them in shock and Severus hugs Harry.
> 
> Said young man blinks in surprise for a minute before hugging his mate back and kissing the raven locks. They break apart-Severus blushing-and get back to business, "Luna, I need you to try to remain friends with the Weaslette... Convince her that you're against me too, that you want her to have me... Make it look like you're using me..." She nods, her brown eyes worried and slightly scared. He smiles softly at her and opens his arms, "Come here my Moon-Bug..." She does so and sits in his lap, nuzzling his neck. He sits back and holds her close.
> 
> "Be careful, and if you need anything, come to me... If you see something or hear something suspicious, come to me..."
> 
> They nod before dispersing, Luna kissing Harry's cheek before getting up and exiting. He shakes his head and turns to Karor, "He's going to pay..." He snarls and she smirks evilly, "Oh yes, Raziel, he will..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the chapters are Co-Written with the wonderful Author, The_Power_of_Names!


	8. Plans for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Plans!

> As the months went by, Harry and the others kept an eye on Dumbles, McGonagall, the Weaslette and anyone else acting suspicious towards them. Over the course of these months, Severus and Harry had strengthened their bond, becoming closer and trusting one another more. During this time, Lucius and Harry had grown close, with said brunette starting to realise who his Beta is; Lucius. Draco and Harry, on the other hand, were the closest of all when it came to parenting.
> 
> Harry would be sitting down on a sofa or lying in his bed in his chambers and Draco would come in and sit in his lap or lie down with him, always referring to him as 'Papa'. Harry didn't mind and it only confirmed his suspicions that Lucius is his Beta. The only problem is; how to act on it...?
> 
> *****
> 
> Arthur backhands his son, Charlie, across the face, which sends the poor Submissive Synch flying into the wall. He whimpers in fear and distress and Arthur undoes his trousers. Charlie's eyes widen in fear, before they dull, "Upstairs and on the bed slut. It's time you earned your keep again! Molly and I want to reach orgasm at least four times... You better deliver..." Charlie gets up and makes his way upstairs-slowly-wishing Ron was here. Ever since Charlie had come into his Inheritance on his 19th birthday, his parents had degraded him and hurt him mentally.
> 
> He'd moved to Romania to study Dragon's so he could get away from them. When he'd moved back over the summer holiday's, Ron had become a confidant. He'd laid with Charlie and rocked him to sleep at night and helped him through his nightmares, always listening to him and trying to protect him. Now though, with Ron gone and Christmas around the corner, Charlie was afraid that he wouldn't see his little brother again, who was the only one that loved him. Little did he know that there was a whole family that loves him.
> 
> *****
> 
> A week before the Christmas Holiday's, Ron recieves a letter from Charlie;
> 
> _Ron..._
> 
> _Help me please... M-mum and D-dad have been using me more than normal... I hurt... I'm scared... I need your help Ron... You're the only one that cares... You're the only one that loves me, that wants me... But, if you've changed your mind I understand... Please..._
> 
> _Charlie_
> 
> Ron wipes a few tears from his eyes and runs out the door, heading for Harry.
> 
> *****
> 
> He finds his big brother in the Library, helping Draco with his homework. He rushes over to them and collapses in Harry's lap, sobbing. Said brunette holds him close and strokes the red hair lovingly, crooning softly to him. After a few minutes, Ron calms down and hands the letter to Harry. He reads through it and snarls angrily once finished, "Those fucking bastards..." Ron stands and moves out of the way, allowing Harry to stand and race out of the Library, Draco and Ron following.
> 
> *****
> 
> Harry, Severus, Lucius, Draco, Ron and Hermione are sitting in Harry's living room, going over what they should do to help Charlie, "I don't want Draco, Ron, or Severus anywhere near the Burrow. Lucius, I don't really want to put you in danger, but, you're gonna fight the whole way if I try to make you stay... I'll get hexed, or worse, cursed..." He mutters the last part and Lucius grins innocently, causing the others to laugh and Harry to huff in mock-annoyance; even though he's smiling.
> 
> "What are we gonna do then Harry...?" Said man purses his lips in thought before he replies, speaking slowly, "We can go to the Burrow and one of us could keep them occupied while the other goes and grabs Charlie... I'll grab him seeing as I'll be able to Apparate out of the Burrow easily and without being detected. You, Mione and Lucius, can distract them..." Lucius nods in agreement and Hermione frowns slightly, "Are you sure we should be the ones to help him...? He asked Ron..."
> 
> Harry nods and says, "Yes, but, he needs to know that there're people out there that care about him... While Hermione, Lucius and I are helping Charlie, I want you, Severus, to go to Gringotts with Ron and ask to see Iron-FIst; he's my Account Manager. Ask him about any properties that are unplottable, that Dumbles can't get into or knows about. Once you know, ask for a list and bring it back here." They nod and disperse, going in their different directions.
> 
> *****
> 
> Harry, Hermione and Lucius arrive at the Burrow, Lucius disguised as Ron. They knock on the door and when it opens, they smile slightly when they see Molly, "Hey mum..." Says 'Ron'. Harry and Hermione voice their greetings and they're brought in. They're offered tea and within ten minutes, Arthur arrives in the kitchen. Harry waits for five minutes or so before excusing himself to the bathroom. He heads up to the third floor, before a delicious scent hits him. He frowns as he follows it, coming to a stop on the fourth floor; in front of Molly and Arthur's room. His frown deepens as he opens the door, before his eyes water when he sees Charlie; his other Sub.
> 
> He rushes over to the poor, sobbing man and he holds him close, rocking him gently, "Baby, sshh, sshh, baby, I'm here, I'm here..." Charile looks up and his sobs grow a little louder when he sees Harry, "Ron doesn't want me, does he..." He whispers and Harry's heart breaks, "He wants you baby, I just wouldn't let him come here for fear of him being in danger..." Charlie smiles a small, sad smile and he snuggles close, a little tense in fear, "You don't need to be afraid baby... I'm not going to hurt you my little _sumiso_..." Charlie looks at him oddly and he explains, "It's Spanish for submissive..." 
> 
> Charlie's eyes widen in hopeful surprise and he asks timidly, "You're-you're my Dominant...?" Harry nods and kisses the fiery hair gently before waving his hand. All of Charlie's things appear in front of them in the redheads trunk before he shrinks it and pops it into his pocket. Harry brushes a finger over the necklace around his neck and it warms before cooling, "Hold on baby..." Charlie does and then they're gone with a soft _crack!_
> 
> ***** 
> 
> They arrive in Harry's living room, just as Hermione and 'Ron' step through, followed by Severus and the real Ron. Charlie looks between them in confusion, before the Ron standing beside Hermione begins to grow taller, before he stops and turns back into Lucius, "Ah..." Is all Charlie says, causing the others to laugh softly. Harry sits down and holds Charlie close to him sideways on his lap, the redheads arse hanging off the side slightly. Ron comes over and kisses his brother's hair, stroking it gently and smiling softly, "What did you guys find out...?" Harry asks as Ron sits down. Severus hands him the folder of documents they were given, before hesitating slightly. Just as Harry's about to ask him to sit next to him, Severus moves away and sits in Lucius' lap, causing Harry to wince slightly.
> 
> He opens the folder as Hermione sits down and he looks through some of the properties he owns;
> 
> _**Greece:** Ainos Forest, Kefalonia Island _
> 
> **_ Ireland:  _ ** _ Derreen Woods _
> 
> **_ United Kingdom:  _ ** _ Forest of Dean _
> 
> Harry smiles slightly at the thought of going to Greece and he shows Hermione, "We'll go to Ainos Forest on Kefalonia Island in Greece. There's a clearing smack bang in the middle that has a small Mansion in the middle with stables... We'll go there and spend Christmas... If something happens between now and when we come back to school, we'll stay there. Do not let anyone know about what we're planning..." 
> 
> They nod and settle into talk, Harry stroking Charlie's hair lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks The_Power_of_Names! You rock!


	9. Before Ainos Forest, Kefalonia Island, Greece

> Harry throws some floo powder into the fireplace before shouting out his destination and stepping into it. He steps out of the fireplace at Grimmauld gracefully, when he Sirius holding a sobbing Remus, "Remy... Remy what's wrong...?" He asks, kneeling beside Remus and stroking his back. Remus jerks at the touch and spins around, flinging himself into Harry's arms. Said brunette holds him close as he looks at Sirius in worried and concerned askance, "Rem's pregnant and we're afraid what Dumbledore will do to us when he finds out..."
> 
> Harry snarls and his hold on Remus tightens. He moves his right hand under Remus' shirt and he begins to rub said Werewolf's still-flat stomach gently, effectively calming the sobbing man somewhat. He takes a breath and tells them what had transpired the day before. Sirius frowns as Harry describes what Molly and Arthur had been doing and he shakes his head, "Molly-I must admit-is capable... Arthur...? I just... It doesn't comprehend with the brain cells..."
> 
> Harry and Remus snort and Sirius pouts adorably, "Do you both want to come to the Island with us...? Lucius, Severus, Draco, Hermione, Charlie, Ron, maybe Neville and Luna and maybe a few of Draco's friends will be coming with us... You'll be safe and I won't allow anyone to harm you... I promise..." They nod and with one last kiss to Remus' tawny hair and soft scratch to the man's stomach-making him snuggle closer-he stands and draws them into a group hug. They release each other after a few and then Harry makes sure they understand to be completely packed and ready by this Saturday before he heads back to his apartments at Hogwarts.
> 
> *****
> 
> He steps through the floo to find Severus and Lucius in a heated kiss. He swallows past a lump in his throat and walks past them, startling the blonde and his lover. He turns to see Harry enter his room and shut the door quietly. He turns to Severus to find his love with crocodile tears in his eyes. He delivers one last kiss to Severus' lips, before they hear something smash in Harry's room. Severus stands and bolts through the door, watching with slight fear as Harry slams things into the walls. He whimpers when Harry turns and Severus can see that his Dom's eyes are black.
> 
> He swallows before approaching him and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist; his head buried in the younger man's shoulder. He holds his breath as the dread fills him, knowing Harry won't want him now. While he's thinking these thoughts, Harry's eyes are starting to return to normal. He sighs quietly as he wraps his arms around Severus and holds him close, rocking the both of them.
> 
> Severus sighs and snuggles close, nibbling Harry's neck lovingly. Harry smiles softly at his older love and strokes the raven hair gently. After a few minutes Severus stops and looks up, his eyes sad, "What's wrong Sev...?" Said raven haired man swallows and replies, his voice soft, "I love you Harry, but, I love Lucius as well and I'm so confused...! I don't know what to do with my feelings and I don't know how to conquer them! I don't understand why you both want an ugly, old, snarky and disgusting man! I-" He's silenced with furious lips on his and he whimpers. Harry pulls away, fury blazing like a hot flame in his piercing orbs, "Never speak about yourself that way again Severus... Ever... Sev, Lucius is our other mate; my Beta... I've known for a while..."
> 
> Severus' face lights up and Harry smiles softly again before kissing the tip of the man's nose.
> 
> *****
> 
> Lucius sighs as he stands and heads towards the door, his heart breaking into a million pieces. If Severus didn't want him and he wasn't one of Harry's mate's, then who was he to kid about the fact no-one wants or need him...? He sighs as he begins to put his jacket on, when he feels a stong, muscular body against the back of his, with strong arms wrapping around his waist and holding him against the warmth of the person beside him. He smiles slightly and looks up, to find Harry smiling down at him lovingly. The raven haired man swoops down and kisses Lucius' nose gently before saying softly, "Now, where do you think you are going my lovely Beta...?"
> 
> Lucius gasps and gapes at him and Harry chuckles, steering the gobsmacked blonde over to the couch. He sits down and pulls Lucius next to him, Severus on the other side of the still silent blonde. Once comfortable, Lucius snaps out of his stupor and a small, hopeful smile graces his features, "I'm your Beta...?" He watches as Harry smiles again and nods, and he hugs him, burying his face into Harry's neck and begins to cry. His sobs wrack his body and he trembles. He barely notices when Harry's arms wrap around him and hold him close.
> 
> He continues to sob for a few minutes, before he calms down. He looks up at Harry and blushes, before his molten eyes widen in surprise when the young man wipes away his tears, the touch gentle and loving. He smiles shyly and pulls away, Harry watching him closely. Lucius sits back and he suddenly has a lapful of Severus. They continue to talk for a time, neither of them noticing the redhead going back to his room, his eyes sad.
> 
> *****
> 
> The next day sees Harry, Hermione and Ron walking towards DADA, talking and laughing, when they come around the corner and see Draco picking on a third year, who's close to tears. Harry bristles and strides towards his son, Hermione and Ron following, "Oi! Malfoy! Leave the third year alone! What's she ever done to you...!?" Draco swallows nervously, trying to keep up the pretense of the 'snotty Malfoy Heir', while trying not to piss his Papa off any more than what he must already be, "She's a foul excuse of a half-blood Potter... She doesn't deserve to be here... Surely someone such as yourself can understand that...?"
> 
> Harry's eyes flash and Draco tries not to cower back. Harry glares at his son and uses Legilimency on him, _After classes, we will be talking Draconis... You are in deep, deep trouble young man..._ Draco gulps quietly and sneers, his molten eyes showing slight fear. Harry, Hermione and Ron walk into the classroom, Harry fuming, his green orbs dark in colour. He sit down and Ron sits down next to him, Hermione in front and next to Lavender. Said light brown witch turns around and smiles at Harry, winking flirtatiously. He smirks back in the same manner and her eyes flutter dramatically, "Oh woe is me!" She cries and leans against Hermione dramatically, earning giggles, chuckles, chortles, snorts and laughs from the Lion's.
> 
> Draco watches in horror throughout the lesson as his papa and some of the Lion's continously flirt, _Why would Papa be doing that when he has three mates...? Okay, so, Athair Charlie is still timid and sore and frightened and stuff, but... Why...?_ His molten eyes cloud with tears and he looks down at his parchment, blinking rapidly and trying not to break down just yet. The bell goes half an hour later and he races out the door, his eyes slightly red from trying not to cry.
> 
> *****
> 
> Severus sighs as he sits down behind his desk in his classroom, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He smiles slightly at the thought of asking Harry to lie with him this afternoon for a nap, when he remembers his young Dom has a session with Charlie today at 4:15, fifteen minutes after he finishes his lessons. His face falls slightly at the thought, when he palms his forward and growls at himself, _Charlie needs Harry more than Luc and I... He was raped by his parents for God sakes'!_
> 
> **_Yes, but so were you... You never had anyone to help you Severus... So, why should anyone else...?_ **
> 
> Severus firmly tells the little voice in his head to shut up, before the door to his classroom opens, and in comes his Dom and son. He frowns when he sees Harry steer away from Draco and sit down at the back, pulling Hemrione down with him. She leans over and whispers something in his ear and he scowls at her. He says something back and hurt flashes across her face. She stands and sits down next to Draco, sighing. She turns to her nephew and pulls him close, quickly kissing his hair before they pull apart.
> 
> Harry sighs sadly, knowing he's acting like an arse but can't help it, "I'm sick and tired of all of this..." He mutters to himself. Unfortunately for him, Draco, Hermione and Severus hear him. Said Potions Guru whimpers and tears spring to Draco's eyes. Hermione sighs and turns towards her brother, her eyes sad, "Harry..." She murmurs sadly and motions towards his silently sobbing mate and son. Harry groans and stands and motions for them to come here. They rush into his arms and bury their faces in his strong chest. He wraps his arms around them and sighs, his eyes dull.
> 
> Hermione gasps inaudibly as she sees the light go out of Harry's eyes, before he starts to fall. She pulls Severus and Draco away from him, before leaping forward and catching him, "Harry! No!" She screams. His eyes flutter closed, the vision overtaking him, until all he sees is darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffie!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the new and improved chapter! More to come!


End file.
